Coming For You
by AboveMillions
Summary: Steve's Captain America, but Bucky's the president's son. What happens when a threat goes after Bucky? How hard do you think Steve'll work to keep him safe?


**Okay so I saw that someone on Tumblr wanted me to write this so I thought it'd be a lot of fun to write**

**-oOo-**

Captain America.

America's hero, obviously. Bucky was quite fascinated with him. When he was little, he always believed he'd be a hero, and save people, just like Captain does. But now, he's just the presidents son. And he's okay with that. Cause there's always Captain America.

Bucky was now seven-teen and kept his interest with Captain America. He hasn't gotten to meet him, but he's hoping one day. He might not admit it to himself, but he might have a tiny crush on the hero.

How many times have people almost died but haven't, because of Captain America? I mean c'mon! It's kinda hard not to fall for the guy. But Bucky likes to believe that he doesn't like the Captain in that way. He's not even gay. Or that's what he tells himself.

Anyways, right now, Bucky was watching the news and saw that Captain America saved a bank full of people. Apparently, some guy came in, with a gun, threatened to shoot a kid if he didn't get a certain amount of money.

Luckily, before the guy could do anything else, Captain showed up. Bucky grinned as he saw Captain standing there with a proud grin on his face. Bucky smirked and closed his laptop before walking out of his room and made the long journey to the kitchen.

The White House looks big. And it is, but once you get inside, you'll get lost. And Bucky's father has only been president for a year and a half. Though nearly the whole world knows about Bucky. He's been on camera only a handful of times though.

"Bucky?" He heard as he looks through the fridge.

He turned around and saw his dad standing there.

"Yeah?" He asked, closing the fridge and walking towards him.

"Well, I have to talk to you. I have exciting news," His dad smiled.

Bucky nodded and they both took a seat on the large table.

"What is it?" Bucky asked getting excited.

Mr. Barnes chuckled, "We're meeting Captain America," He says calmly.

Bucky's eyes widened, "Really?!"

Mr. Barnes smiled at his son's enthusiasm, "Yep. And I know how you're interested in him so I made plans for us to all have a casual lunch after we honor him."

Bucky grinned, "When?"

"Tomorrow."

Bucky gasped, "That soon?!"

"Yes, and I expect you yo be on your best behavior. I know you're excited and all though Buck."

Bucky's grin reappeared, and he let out a small squeal. If you asked him, it was a manly squeal, considering he was seven-teen.

Bucky's dad chuckled, "Alright go back to your room."

Bucky rolled his eyes, smiling and went back to his room.

-oOo-

"Are you ready Buck?" Mr. Barnes said, walking in his room after knocking a few times.

Bucky turned around, adjusting his tie, "Yeah, I am."

Mr. Barnes smiled and walked up to him.

"I am so proud of you, you get straight A's, you're graduating next year, and then collage...God, I wish your mom was here to see how well you grew."

Bucky gave his dad a smile, "I know dad, I miss her too. But I'm sure she's watching us," His eyes traveled up, staring at the ceiling, smiling.

Mr. Barnes smiled and nodded, "Yeah, she is, and I'm sure she's proud of you."

Bucky gave a sort of laugh and felt a tear run down his cheek, making him quickly wipe it away.

He sniffled, "Alright, so, are we ready?"

Mr. Barnes chuckled, "Yeah, c'mon."

His dad put his arm around his son's shoulder and they started walking out the door.

They got in the car and they were escorted to their destination.

Once they arrived, there was already a crowd of people.

"Whoa," Bucky whispered. He's been to these kinds of things plenty of times, but this one seems to have more people.

Probably because Captain America's going to be there.

Bucky smiled and stood next to his dad, hands clapped together, acting professional.

After what felt like hours, a limo stopped in front of this walk-way, with red carpet, that led up to stage where Bucky and his dad and his Secret Service stood. The Captain showed up. Bucky started to tremble slightly. He was finally going to meet him.

Captain America soon stepped out of the limo in his usual hero uniform and shield, and began walking down the walk-way with a smile. Hhe waved and grinned at the cheering people.

He climbed up the few steps to the stage and was soon in front of Bucky (Whose mouth was open slightly and eyes wideish) and his father.

"Mr. President," Steve said respectfully.

Mr. Barnes grinned, "Captain,"

They shook hands, pleased smiles on their faces before Mr. Barnes introduced his son.

"Captain," He said, placing his hand on Bucky's shoulder, "This is my son, James, but everyone calls ."

Captain averted his eyes to Bucky and his breath hitched a tad. He was beautiful. His feathery looking hair, his brown eyes that made Steve weak.

Bucky, who recovered from his shock a tad, smiled professionally and stuck his hand out, "It's an honor, Captain."

Steve gave a chuckle, and grabbed they younger one's hand, "Mutual."

Bucky's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as his hands slipped from Steve's.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to honor our hero, Captain America," Mr. Barnes said in his 'preident' tone, as Bucky likes to call it.

The ceremony went for about an hour and a half. Steve got a certain medal, and he gave a speech and durning the whole thing, Bucky kept glancing at him when his dad would talk.

Steve was no diffrent. He'd sneak a tiny peak at Bucky every now and then. But you can't balme him. Bucky was gorgeous. Even more so than his ex, Peggy.

"And with a thank you from all of us, Captain, we're honored that you showed up. Thank you," Mr. Barnes finished.

Everyone burst into claps and cheers and whistles and Steve smiled, holding his hand up as a thank you.

"It's an honor being here, sir," Captain said, giving a small nod.

"Captain America everyone," Mr. Barnes grinned, gesturing towards the hero.

After much clapping, cheering, and such, Captain walked with Bucky and his dad.

"So we have some time to get dressed and then we'll meet at Bex, deal?" Mr. Barnes asked.

Steve and Bucky nodded and stopped all together.

"Okay so we'll meet you there in about thirty minutes?" Mr. Barnes asked.

Steve nodded, "Yes, sir."

Mr. Barnes chuckled, "Please, call me Jacob, or Jake Cap."

Steve nodded, "And please, call me Steve."

Steve them trailed his eyes at Bucky, "You too"

Bucky smiled and nodded.

"Alright, see you in a while Steve," Mr. Barnes-Jacob-said.

Steve waved and started walking the opposite was as the two.

-oOo-

Bucky was circling around his room, loocking for his White Converse Chuck Taylors. He was wearing a black button-up collar shirt with black skinny jeans.

Once he found his shoes, he quickly slipped them on, tied them, before walking to his mirror and ran his hand through his hair, making it look decient enough.

He smiled and left his room before jogging down the stairs and seing his dad put on a new tie.

"Ready?" Jake asked, slipping on a coat.

Bucky nodded as he pu on his, "Yeah, let's go."

-oOo-

Steve was sitting at one of the tables when Bucky and Jake arrived. As he waited, people asked for pictures, hugs, ect. He was sort of use to it. But when Jake arrived, people were in a frenzy. But lucky, their security were there, protecting the two.

Bucky and Jake sat down, greeting Steve.

"Hi Mr- I mean Jacob," Steve said, correcting himself.

Jake chuckled and waved it off, "It's fine."

Steve smiled and then looked at Bucky, "Hey Bucky."

Bucky looked up and smiled sheepishly, "Hi S-Steve."

Steve smirked then the waiter came to take their order. Once they ordered, Steve opened his mouth to speak but Jake's phone started ringing.

"I'm so sorry," Jake said, checking his phone before sighing, "I really need to take this, I'm sorry," He said, standing up.

Captain and Bucky nodded, smiling.

"No problem," Steve said.

Jacob smiled and began walking when his two 'body guards followed'.

"No," Jacob said, "One of you stay and watch Bucky and keep him safe."

"I've got him," Steve suddenly said.

Both Bucky and Jake looked at Steve.

"Are you sure?" Jacob said.

Steve nodded, "Yeah, I honestly don't mind."

"Plus," Bucky added, "I'm seven-teen dad, I don't need a babysitter."

"You do when you're the president's son," Jake pointed out.

Bbucky rolled his eyes and shooed of his dad, "Go and answer your call."

Jake and Steve chuckled and then Jake walked out of the resturant with the security.

"So," Steve said, leaning forward, "Tell me about yourself."

Bucky chuckled, "Let's see..I'm seven-teen, obviously, uh, I'm graduating next year, I plan on going to Harvard. Mm, my mom died when I was eleven-"

"I'm so sorry," Steve interupted.

Bucky gave a sad smile, "It's okay."

"If you don't mind me asking," Steve hesitated, "How..how'd she pass?"

"It's okay," Bucky reassured, "Car accident. I was with her, but the worst I got was a few broken bones and a cut from the seatbelt. My mom wasn't as lucky."

Steve looked at him with sad eyes, "I'm truely sorry. I know what it's like losing someone you care for."

Bucky shrugged and then looked up at Steve square in the face, "Enough about me, what about you, Mr. Hero."

Steve chuckled, "Well, believe it or not, I got bullied quite a bit when I was younger."

Bucky scoffed, "For what? Were you a nerd?"

Steve laughed, "No, well, yes, but that's not why. Infact, I wish that was the reason. But no, see back then, I was quite...scrawny."

"How scrawney?" Bucky challenged.

Steve chuckled and pulled out his wallet and showed him a picture of him and his family when Steve was about Bucky's age.

Bucky's eyes widened, "Whoa," He breathed. The picture also looked quite old. It was black and white and it had a few rips.

Steve nodded and put his wallet back in hos pocket, "My parents passed when I was twenty. I decided to join the army when I turned twenty-one."

"How old are you know?" Bucky asked. He didn't look that old.

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Try me," Bucky shrugged, sipping his soda that the waiter set on the table.

"Ninety-two." Steve said casually.

Bucky choked a tad on his drink, "_Ninety-two?!_"

Steve smiled and nodded, "Here's the story. After I joined the army, people noticed I was obviously struggling. So, someone took me to this secret science lab. Then they injected me with this stuff called 'Serum'"

"I've heard of that!" Bucky announced, "We're learning about that kind of stuff in Science."

Steve smiled at his enthusiasum, "Really?"

Bucky smiled sheepishly and nodded, "Yeah. Sorry, continue."

Steve chuckled, "No, it's fine. Anyways, after that, everything changed. I got a new body, super strength, and such. After that, they called me Captain America. Howard Stark helped me with my weapons. Which is my sheild. Nothing can break through it."

"Whoa," Bucky whispered.

"I can show it to you some time if you'd like," Steve suggested.

Bucky's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Steve smiled, "Course."

"I'd like that," Bucky said softly, staring into Steve's eyes. They were so...so _blue_. Steve stared right back into Bucky's, getting lost in them.

At that moment, Jake came back, "Sorry it took so long, that was The Speaker."

Steve broke their gaze and looked back at Jake as he sat down at his seat.

"So," He said, grabbing his water, "What'd you guys talk about?"

Steve shrugged, "Just getting to know each other better."

"Oh?" Jake said as their food arrived, "Did Bucky tell you he's madly in love with you?"

Bucky facepalmed as Steve laughed.

"No," Steve said, giving Bucky an amused look, "No he didn't."

"He has posters of you and he watches the news whenever and only whenver you're on." Jake said, taking a bit of his burger.

"Yes I do," Bucky said proudly, popping a frie in his mouth.

Steve chuckled, "I'm flattered. I'm gonna have to see your room someday and prove just how much you love me."

Bucky blushed and shyly sipped his drink, making Jake and Steve laugh.

"Alright, we'll stop picking on Buck here for a little while." Jake said, ruffling Bucky's hair, making him grumble.

"Good idea," Bucky muttered, nibbling on another frie.

Steve just laughed.

"It's okay Buck, it's a father's job to tease their kids," Steve winked.

Bucky's heart fluttered for a secoond before going back to its normal speed.

"Noted," He said.

Steve shook his head, smiling.


End file.
